


The Voyeur

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes to watch Potter fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

_  
_

There was nothing that Draco liked better than sitting in his private box at the Puddlemere Quidditch stadium, watching Harry Potter fly on a broom. He loved to watch Potter fly. It had taken him years, but he had finally come to realise that Harry was a minor deity in the air. No-one flew better than Potter; it was a beautiful sight to behold. He watched every game England’s Number One Seeker played in, cheering him on from the privacy of his box. He liked to watch the practices, too. 

Take today for example; Harry was flying across the expansive pitch on his own, looking absolutely-fucking-gorgeous in his navy blue robes, chasing the Golden Snitch. Draco was sat in his box on his own, watching every movement. 

Harry _thought_ he was alone; he definitely wouldn’t be trying those tricks if he thought anyone was watching. Especially if the watching anyone was Draco Malfoy.

Harry flew more and more dangerously as the time went on; performing feint after feint and dive after upside-down dive. Draco was enthralled. He couldn’t take his eyes of the scene in front of him. 

It was such a fucking turn on.

Draco couldn’t contain himself anymore. He had a quick look to make sure that Potter hadn’t spotted him and slowly undid his trousers, freeing his rock-hard cock.

This was not the first time he had wanked to images of Harry Potter in his Quidditch leathers; it was the first time he had done it out side of his own bedroom though. The thought excited him even more than he was already.

Draco quickly muttered a spell and moaned in satisfaction as his nicely slicked hand slid over his cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” Draco gasped out as Potter performed an extremely daring Wronski Feint. Draco sped up his movements to match the speed at which Potter was hurtling towards the field. Suddenly, his hand stilled - Draco panicked a little when the man he was watching got too close to the ground. As the Seeker pulled up, Draco sped up his hand once more until he came hard, spattering his trousers and the floor with his release.

Draco slumped back against his plush chair, enjoying his moment of bliss before he cleaned himself and ventured back to the real world.

While Draco was recovering from his orgasm, Harry Potter had finished his practice, landed and was making his way to the changing rooms. Draco made the split decision to follow him. Would _anyone_ ever pass up the chance to see _Harry Potter_ naked and soaped up? 

Draco found that that thought chilled him. Hmm, who knew he was the jealous sort?

He quickly made his way down from his box and crept towards the changing rooms.

Draco entered the changing room and was gratified to see the navy Quidditch leather strewn all over the floor; the smell of _man_ invaded his nostrils and his spent cock twitched again. As he quietly opened the door to the shower, he was hit by the burst of steam. He was about to see a hot, sweaty and wet Harry Potter? He was practically drooling.

He wasn’t disappointed by the sight that greeted him. The Seeker was stood facing away from him under the shower; rivulets of water running off his hair, down his back and dripping over his sculptured arse.

Draco’s cock pushed painfully against his trousers and he pressed his palm against the hardness to try and relieve some of the pressure. Draco was simply enjoying the show when Potter suddenly turned around.

“Enjoying the show, Malfoy?” Harry’s cock was also standing to attention, pointing straight at the voyeur.

Draco was momentarily rendered speechless and simply stood there; ready to take whatever the showering man threw at him.

“I saw you, up in the box. I saw your trousers around your ankles; I saw you fisting your cock. Was it due to me? Did you get turned on by watching me fly?”

Draco realised that he was standing so close to Potter that he could reach out and touch him; how had that happened? When had Potter moved towards him? Oh shit, he had moved towards Potter. Why the fuck did he do that? 

“I know what you want, Malfoy. You want me to fuck you. You want me to rip your clothes off and pick your cute little arse up. You want me to carry it to the shower wall. You want me to pin you against said wall and get you nice and ready for me. You want me to fuck you against that wall until you can’t take it anymore and are desperate to come. You want to beg me to touch your cock so that you can spurt all over me. Don’t you, Malfoy?”

Draco nearly fell over at his words; it didn’t help when he realised that only Potter’s strong arms were holding him up.

He could only nod. Yes. Yes, he wanted it all. Now, please.

He felt his clothes being ripped off his body. These were expensive robes; he should be ranting at Potter. Instead, he found he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Once he was naked, he felt strong arms cupping his arse, lifting him up. His lips were captured in a bruising kiss as he was pushed up against the shower wall; his legs automatically wrapping around the slim waist.

Potter murmured something against his lips, and Draco immediately felt the welcome stretch and wet feeling of a preparation spell. Smiling, Draco readied himself to accommodate Potter’s impressive length.

When his arse was full, Draco moved to take hold of his cock.

“I think you’ve had enough of that tonight,” Potter stated. “My turn.”

He wanked Draco in time with his thrusts; hard and fast. The water was still running over both of them, emphasizing the glorious sound of their skin slapping together. Their combined moans filled the small room, encouraging them to completion. Draco came first; Potter not far behind.

They collapsed to the wet floor in a messy pile of limbs.

“Happy now?” Harry asked, grinning. “Can we go home now?”

“Yes,” Draco grumpily replied, “but we _will_ be talking about your dangerous stunts. I will not have you getting injured on a Quidditch pitch. Imagine the newspapers!”

Harry simply laughed and wrapped his arms more firmly around Draco. He never thought he’d ever get used to someone looking out for him.

Until he fell in love with Draco, that is. 

  


 


End file.
